lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Girl's Nationality
Below is a list of the girls from the ''Lesson of Passion ''Universe based on continental territory. Africa Rwanda * Erika Blackham Asia China * Ki Japan * Asuka Kitagawa * Fumi * Kitsumi Richman * Reiko Russia * Anastasia Romanova * Elena Smirnov * Nadia Kurlycheva * Natasha (Club Velvet Rose) South Korea * Tia Carrara United Arab Emirates * Zahira Australia Europe Czech Republic * Leonella * Marjana * Sandra Machalik * Ursula England * Becca Thomson * Rayna * Ruby Lang France * Claire * Gabriele * Megan (Spy: Agent 069) * Nereida Jennet Germany * Elsa Dreher * Lauren * Lulu * Marlene * Sandy Sthiller * Sofia Stein Greece * Aergia * Ceto * Euryale * Medusa * Merchant * Oceanid * Stheno Italy * Candy Lithuania * Audra Rykov * Olga North America Canada * Lisa Mexico United States of America * Agent F * Akina * Alexandra * Alice * Alice (Dirty Pictures) * Alice May * Alicia * Alyssa * Amanda Hardy * Amelia * Amelia (Real Estate Agent) * Angel * Angel (Eleanor) * Angela Canis * Anna * Anna (7 Day Quest) * Anna Paracelsus * Antoinette * April * Aria * Ashley * Avery * Barmaid * Bianca * Biology Teacher * Blue Santana * Brandi Hawkeye * Brooke * Camille Walker * Capri * Carla Gomez * Carmen * Caroline * Carry Norman * Cassie * Caytlyn Langley * Celeste * Charlotte * Cherry Blossom * Christy * Cindy Doherty * Cloe * Courtney * Crissy * Cynthia * Denise * Devil * Diamond * Diana * Didi * Mrs. Edwards * Eleanor * Eleanor (Jade Dildo) * Elizabeth * Elizabeth (Sensual Haunting) * Elly * Emily * Emily Adams * Erica * Erica (House Party) * Evelyn Jacobs * Gabriella * Gina * Gina (Business Trip) * Gina (I Love Laura) * Gina (Prima Ballerina) * Hannah Dash * Iris * Janet * Janice * Jasmine (Ryan Blender) * Jazz * Jennifer * Jennifer Langley * Jenny * Jessie * Jessica * Jessica (Eleanor) * Jessica (Johnny Bullet) * Jill * Joanne Thomas * Jordan * Julia Husky * Katrina * Katy * Kayla * Kelly * Kendra * Kim Milano * Kim Pierce * Kimberly Spencer * Lana * Laura * Lauren Walles * Lexi Stone * Lily * Lily (7 Day Quest) * Lina * Linda * Lisa (Dirty Pictures) * Lisa (Eleanor) * London * Lorena * Lusty * Lydia * Lynda * Marcie * Madison * Magenta Scotford * Mandy Moore * Maria * Maria Rogers * Maria Suarez * Marika * Marin * Maya (Blind Date) * Megan * Ms. Melanie * Melissa * Mia * Michelle * Miley * Military Girl * Mindy * Mistress (Stripper Pick-Up) * Monica * Monica (House Party) * Monique * Naomi (Date with Naomi) * Naomi Cambell * Natasha * Natasha (Sensual Haunting) * Nicole * Nina * Nookie * Nurse * Nurse Assistant * Nurse Miller * Olivia * Olivia (Blind Date) * Paige * Patricia * Paula * Peyton * Princess * Professor Minerva * Rachel (Hank Moody) * Rachel (Story of Didi) * Riley Jones * Rose * Roxy * Ruby * Sally * Samantha * Samantha (Eleanor 2) * Sandra * Sandy * Sara * Sasha * Sasha (13 Rooms) * Sasha (Living with Sasha) * Sasha (Outcast Academy) * Serena * Shannon More * Sierra Williams * Sharia * Sharon * Shelly * Sister Mary * Snake * Sonia * Sophia * Stella * Susan (Hotel of Passion) * Susan Johnson * Sydney * Sylvia * Tamara * Tara * Taylor * Taylor Rush * Tech * Tiffany * Tina * Tina Montana * Tina (Zoe and Vince) * Tracy * Trina * Trisha * Trixie * Vampire * Veronica Morgan * Vivian * Vivian (House Party) * Vivian (Rob the Unfaithful) * Vivian Pierson * Wendy * Zafira * Zara * Zoe South America Brazil * Isabelle Cardosa